A Cold Heart
by princess-Hoshi324
Summary: Acheron,the cold hearted king,has taken control of the people,taking their lands,cattle,and villages,corrupting everyone and everything.But there are still some who fight,resisting the evil.They wait for the ones of the Gateway, to unlock their destinies.
1. Chapter 1

A Cold Heart

A cold chill entered the room, as the tavern's heavy oaken door opened to reveal a stranger. Silence swept swiftly over the the room as the woman cloaked in a rough woolen cloak entered,pulling the hood further over her face. Seating herself at one of the empty tables, the woman relaxed, placing her old worn hands in her lap. Soon after the a owner of the tavern stepped forward, her long,wavey, blond hair held back in a modest net. Leading the cloaked woman into the kitchen, the owner began to speak. "Why are you here?"spoke the owner,whispering hoarsely into the womans ear. The woman's eyes twinkled, as she pulled the rough cloak over her head. "Why am I here!" the woman exclaimed, her weather worn skin sagging around her face.

The old woman had long white hair that had once been black as the night, her soft worn hands had held so many infants that to her it was a miracle, her tan skin was once smooth and flawless, now rough with age was no longer pleasing to look at, but her eyes,brown,warm,and sorrowful, had seen so many battles it was hard to look at her without sorrow filling your own.

"Yes, why are you here!"asked the tavern owner again, annoyance cutting through her strong voice. The older woman placed her hands on the younger woman's head, sensing her aniexty and nervousness. "Don' t worry I have not come to take away your hope ."the older woman stated placing her hands at her sides. The younger woman sighed, relief rushing to her rebellious mind. " Worrying will only get you bed rest."scolded the older woman, though a smile cracked her solnme face.

"Then you mustn't scare me like that though,Chiyo." the younger woman nearly yelled, throwing the old woman off gaurd. The older woman laughed, her brown eyes twinkling. " I have something to tell you, Kyoko." Chiyo whispered, her voice dropping. Kyoko ushered Chiyo into the other room, bolting the door behind her. "What is it Chiyo?" asked Kyoko, her voice laced with worry.Chiyo sighed, placing her wrinkled hand on Kyoko's abdomen. "You will give birth to a child, and it will be of the Kado." whispered Chiyo, saddness welling up in her stomach. Kyoko stared at the the older woman, perplexed."Um..Chiyo...isn't that a good thing?"asked the confused mother-to-be. The old woman shook her head, mumbling something under her breath. "It's power will be too great Kyoko, you must destory the it." explained Chiyo, as she stared into the face of the horrified woman. Kyoko slowly sank to the floor, tears falling down her cheeks.  
"No." Kyoko whispered,holding the her face in her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoko looked out of her kitchen window, watching as the snow slowly fell from the cloudy grey sky, as she washed the dishes. 'Where could she be?' thought Kyoko, as she stared at the bleak winter sky. It had been sixteen years since the old shaman, Chiyo, had told her of the Kado infant that was going to be born. Many in the town thought she was crazy for not believing the old woman, but many had become suspicious becauseof the sudden death of the Acherons second son.Some said that Chiyo had forced the kings mistress to kill the child after it was born, by order of her master. It was also said that the first son,the prince, was just like his father, though none had ever seen him.

Kyokos thoughts subsided as a teenaged girl walked through the kitchen, carrying a bundle of wood, her dark brown eyes only visible over the top of her ragged scarf. "There you are,"said Kyoko, taking the wood from the girl, setting it by the fireplace."I was ready to send Alex." A young,black, alpha wolf looked up from his place on by the fire, his icy blue eyes watching the two. The young girl laughed, smiling."Well,"said the girl, heading toward the rack to place her shawl and scarf on it."looks like a busy day." Kyoko looked at her daughter, a tear forming on her thick eyelashes.'How will you make it,Tohru?' Kyokos mind questioned, as the tear silently slipped down her cheek. Tohru turned to see her mother crying. Rushing to her side, Tohru fanticly looked at her mother, worry playing across her eyes. "Mother,whats wrong?"asked Tohru, seating her mother onto a wooden stool. Kyoko wiped her eyes, smiling once again. "Nothing Tohru, Im just tired, thats all,"said Kyoko, holding Tohrus face in her hands."I need you to get back to work now." Tohru nodded, standing to her feet.

Tohru dashed out of the kitchen as the front door open, a customer seating himself at one of the tables. "It seems like the blink of an eye and shes grown up."stated Kyoko, as Alex silently approached his mistress._"Its not as terrible as thou makest it to be."_ said the wolf, resting his head on Kyokos lap.Kyoko gently petted the animal, stoking its fuzzy ears. "You promised that you would watch her." said Kyoko, looking the wolf in the eye._"Mistress, doth thou not trust I, thy loyal servant."_Alex said calmly, his eyes clear of emotion. Kyoko sighed heavily, indecisions running through her head. Alex panted into Kyokos lap, his heavy head resting on her flesh padded lap. "Alexander, of the Rinji, I, Kyoko of the Kita, hereby place thee under my child, Tohru of the Rai, as her protector and mentor, may all the my love and hope go with thee."stated Kyoko, kissing the wolf on the top of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

A Cold Heart

Chapter 3 : Slip Into The Unknown

Tohru worked all day, cheerfully giving the local farmers and merchants theyre orders. But slowly as the day began to wind down, the door opened to reveal one last customer, his face hidden by the rough cloak he wore. "How are you today, sir ?" Tohru asked, politely, holding a tray above her head. The man nodded, his cruel cold eye making contact with her warm brown ones. A shiver ran down Tohrus spine, tingling down to her toes. The rest of the customers watched the stranger, an eerie silence spreading around the room, as Tohru took the mans order, his words silent, for her ears only. Slowly walking back to the kitchen, Tohru set down the tray, messaging her tired arms. "Mama, we have another order."said Tohru, seating herself next to the fire, rubbing her stiff joints. Kyoko sighed, filling out the order, for her daughter to deliever.

"Do you wish for me to accompany her?" asked Alex, lefting himself from his spot by the fire. Kyoko nodded, her eyes scanning the room for the stranger. " He's the one in the cloak." said Kyoko, her trained eyes spotting him. Alex rolled his eyes. "Mistress, they all have cloaks." said Alex, as he and Tohru gave the man his order. Kyoko blushed, but quickly sat next to the fire in the kitchen.

"Here you are, sir, your green tea." said Tohru, cheerfully. The man looked at her, eyes sharp with a unmistakeable angry. "Is something wrong, sir?" asked Tohru, tilting her head to the side. The man shook his head, sipping his tea silently. " Do you have any news of the other kingdoms?" asked Tohru, a sweet smile crossing her face. " Yes, actually I do." answered the man, motioning for her to sit. Tohru sat willingly, placing her tray on her lap, Alex laying next to her.

" The Southern kingdom wishes to make a treaty." said the man, sipping his tea. Tohru sat listening, placing her tray on the floor. Alex happily placed his head on her lap, as his icy blue eyes closing. " There are still a few kindoms that love war and malice, but the southern kingdom is quite peaceful, only fighting when they have to." said the man, relaxing into the chair. " Do think they should make a treaty ?" asked Tohru, petting Alex affectionately. The stranger cocked his head to the side, a small smile placed onto his lips. " Wel, I think that this kingdom should get a new king that's for sure, my lady." said the stranger, pulling his hood off his head. Long grey hair spilled out of the hood, it's owner running his fingers through his long tresses. His skin was pale as the snow, his eyes grey and full of sadness, his hands and face looked frail and strong at the same time, mystery surrounded him as if he came from a place full of sadness.

A gasp escaped Tohru's lips as his face was revealed. " Is there something wrong ?" asked the stranger. Tohru shook her head, her own long brown hair falling over her shoulder. " Sir, what's your name ?" asked Tohru, leaning her elbow on the tablle. The stranger cocked his head, a sliver of a smile placed his lips. " My name is Yuki of the Realm." said the stranger, pulling a band from his sleeve. Tying his hair back with a band, he relaxed again.

"Really?" asked Tohru, excitement sparking in her eyes. The stranger looked at her, surprise crossing face. " Please not so loud, my lady." said Yuki, finishing off his tea." I'm so sorry, sir, I'm so sorry." said Tohru, bowing to him. Yuki chuckled silently, his smile widening. Tohru giggled, blushing. " So is that your wolf ?" asked Yuki, allowing Alex to sniff his hand. Alex returned to Kyoko, his tail wagging behind him.

" Yes, he's kinda strange, huh?" said Tohru, relaxing against her chair. A silence swept over the two, as they quietly thought of something to say. " Does that mean that your an elf?" asked Tohru, whispering to him. Yuki nodded, pulling his back a little to show her his finely pointed ear. A slight giggle escaped Tohru, as she stared into his lovely grey eyes. " I must be going." said Yuki, abruptly, standing to his feet, handing her the money for his drink. " Oh, I'm sorry if I have kept you from your appointment." apologized Tohru, bowing to the elf. Yuki turned to look at her, pulling his hood over his head. " No, you didn't delay me, you actually gave me something to do, and for that, I thank you," said Yuki, pulling a silver necklace, with a simple yet elegant flower pendant, from his sleeve,and handing it to her," this is for your services."

Tohru gasped when she saw the necklace. " I can't except this." said Tohru, though when she looked up, he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

A Cold Heart 

Chapter 4 : Welcoming The Cold

Kyoko sat on her bed, her weapons spread out on the bed infront of her. A young girl stood in the door, her long light blond hair , held up by a leather strap." Are you ready?" asked the girl, her voice held at a whisper. Kyoko nodded, quickly gathering her weapons, and placing them around her body, out of sight. " Do you feel alright, Uo?" Kyoko asked the girl, as she fastened her sword around her waist. Uo nodded, pulling her own sword onto her slim waist. " I really hate to bring you along." said Kyoko, as they parted from the lighted room. Uo looked at the older woman, her eyes adjusting to the dim of night. " I came because I wanted to, so no lecturing." said Uo, as they slipped silently pasted Tohru's room. "You and Hana know what to do if I don't make it back, right?" asked Kyoko, as they pulled the heavy cloaks over their heads. " Yes." Uo said simply, as they walked off into the night. 

Tohru woke with a start as the tavern door shut, the walls shuttering with the weight of the force. Sitting up in bed, Tohru looked around her room, it's comfortable settings now hidden in the folds of night. ' Today was so excitng!' thought Tohru, pulling her legs to her chest and tucking them into her nightgown. A shiver of delight ran up her spine, as her thoughts drifted to the elf that she had met that night, before closing the tavern. Gently pulling the necklace from a jewelery box, she held the relic in her hand, the beautiful pendant dangling from her the delicate silver. The cool metal turned warm to her touch, a soft glow illuminated the small room. ' It's so beautiful!' thought Tohru, her face warmed by the glow. A smile spread slowly across Tohru's face, the light began to spread across the room, it's warmth and color reaching even the darkest corner.

Uo and Kyoko to the palace, others cloaked in black, followed, their swords drawn. The alarm from the castle went off, waking the sleeping guards, who slept soundly in their quarters. The clanking of armor, the clashing of swords, the war cries of both the people and the guards, the valiant battle, and finally the stentch of blood. The blood seeped into the earth, darkening the ground with the spent blood. A man stood over the body of a guard, his ice blue eyes scanning the courtyard of the castle. A woman stood, fighting a large man, her sword clanking with every strike. " Give up, Kyoko of the Kita, you know you will die by my hand." said the man, a smug smile thrown across his face. Kyoko kept fighting, though her own blood soaked through her cloak. " You may kill me, but, you won't survive when she hears of this, Acheron of the Kita, she has to much power." said Kyoko, as he parried her attack. Acheron looked at her, his gaze piercing her eyes into her soul. " You knew the day that you slept with me something like this would happen, dear sister." said Acheron, throwing a dragger into Kyoko's heart.

Uo stared at the horrible sight, tears forming at the ends of her eye lashes. " No!" yelled Uo, as Kyoko fell into the arms of her mortal enemy, lover, and brother. Quickly jumping over a body, Uo ran to her aid, pulling her daggers from under her her loose shirt. Throwing daggers at Acheron, she sprinted to her captain. 

Acheron dropped Kyoko in the dirt, walking off into the battlefield. Droping down to Kyoko's side, Uo began to tearing her cloak and bandaging the fallen woman." Uo, is that you?" asked Kyoko, as her blood began to pool around herself. Uo grabbed her fallen captains hand, squeezing it. 

" I'm here, Kyoko, I'm here." said Uo, the tears begining to fall down her cheeks. Kyoko smiled, her eyes clouding over with death. Uo tried to stop the bleeding, but, it was no use. " Promise me, Uo, that you will look out for my little Tohru, and that you will follow her and protect her." said Kyoko, her voice becoming distant. Uo nodded, her tears falling on her cheeks. The man with ice blue eyes, stood over the two women, his face cold and sad. " Are you ready, Kyoko of the Kita, are you ready to take up your throne?" asked the man, kneeling next to Kyoko's side. Kyoko nodded, tear rolling down her cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

A Cold Heart 

Chapter 5 : Tears Of Ice

Tohru awoke to the door once again slamming as someone walked into the tavern, the loud click of boots running up the stairs. Uo, burst into the room, her clothes and hair drenched with blood. " Uo, what happened?" asked Tohru, jumping alittle at her friend's apearance. Uo fell to her knees infront of Tohru, her head bowed, so to hide her tears." She's gone,Tohru." said Uo, lefting her dark blue eyes to look at her. Tohru looked at her friend, her eyes confused. Alex walked in, his eyes sad, as he lay his head on Tohru's lap. " I don't understand, how could she be gone?" asked Tohru, her eyes brimming with tears. Uo pulled a chain from her pocket, gently placing the item on the bed. 

Tohru silently held, her hand trembling. " She can't be dead." Tohru whispered, lamely, as the tear ran down her cheeks. The chain that Tohru held in her hand, was her mother's battle charm, it's pendant tarnished and it's golden chain broken. A howl of ecstasy broke forth from Alex's throat, his furry face holding the emotion of a human.Tohru petted the wolf's head, her own sobs chorusing with his howl. " How will I make it without mama?" asked Tohru, clenching her hand, holding the tarnished necklace tightly.

Uo looked up at her friend, her tears drawing pale lines on her blood crested face. " He'll be looking for you," said Uo, anger building in her voice," you will need to flee." Tohru shook her head, her long brown hair swaying with each shake of her head. " No, I cannot leave, the gaurds at the gates will never let me pass." said Tohru, trying to wipe away her tears. Uo looked at her, her eyes darkening. " They cannot see you in the dark, they we're not as they used to be." said Uo, quickly standing to her feet. Crossing the room to Tohru's chest of clothes, she looked around the room, her sharp eyes scanning the small area. " You will need Hana to make you new clothes, and then we will have to find a to lodge at which to stay, if only the elves would come out of hiding." said Uo, opening the large trunk.

Tohru crossed the room, kneeling next to the young warrior girl. " Uo, why must I leave ?" asked Tohru, as Uo looked through her clothes. Uo paused, holding a sturdy skirt. Uo looked at her friend, her eyes giving no emotion. " Because, Tohru, Acheron knows who you are, he knows he can slaughter you in your sleep, he knows that no can protect you here." explained Uo, placing her bloody hand on Tohru's pale cheek. Tohru looked at her friend, her eyes showing sadness and fear. " I can't Uo, I'm not strong, like you or mother, I can't fight, I can't do anything right." said Tohru, throwing her arms around Uo's neck. Uo stroked Tohru's head, rocking the younger girl as she cried. " You have to be strong, Tohru of the Rai, for your mother, for this place, you must escape." said Uo, her voice breaking. Tohru nodded her head, her bangs covering her brown eyes.

" Besides, you must find the hidden and expose it to the light." came a masculine voice from behind them. Turning around quickly, Uo drew her sword, ready to fight. A man stood behind them, his hair hair as black as the night, his eyes icy blue, his skin pale as the waxing moon. " Who are you ?" asked Uo, holding her sword ready. The man looked at his eyes expressing sadness and regret. " My name is Alexander of the Rinji, protector and mentor to Tohru of the Rai, friend and companion to Kyoko of the Kita." said Alexander, bowing his head to Tohru.


	6. Chapter 6

A Cold Heart 

Chapter 6 : Alexander of Alex?

Tohru looked at the man, her eyes still brimming with tears. " You knew my mother ?" asked Tohru, reaching her hand toward the man. Alexander grasped her hand, swiftly pulling her to her feet. " Yes, but, there is no time for that now, we must flee." said Alexander, sideglancing at Uo, who scrambled hurriedly to her feet. Uo pulled the clothes into a pack, careful as not to rip anything in the process. Tohru swiftly walked to her jewery box, placing it into the pack. They all hurried to the door of the tavern kitchen, running into the cellar for supplies and other essentials that would be needed on their journey.

Tohru looked up at Alexander, hoping to take along her pots and pans. Alexander shook his head, his eyes staring off at the staples. Uo took the swords from there hiding places and placed them into another pack, strapping that to her back, in easy reach.

Exiting the tavern from the side door, so as not to be seen, they hurried through the snow. As they did so, many footprints were left behind. " What about the prints?" asked Uo, pausing to catch her breath. Alexander turned back, his eyes scanning the way they had come. " They storm will cover them." explained Alexander, as he lifted Tohru off her feet, to carry her on his shoulders. " No, put me down!" protested Tohru, lame anger flaring in her darkened eyes. Alexander ignored her, as he and Uo kept pace all the way to the tailors house.

Placing Tohru on her feet at the door, Alexander knocked impatiently, his eyes sharpening. The door lage wooden door opened, reveal a teen aged girl, her dark hair braided and thrown over her shoulder, her dark lavender eyes lookin over her guest. " Hello Uo, Tohru." said the girl, allowing them to pass by her. As the door closed, Alexander looked about the room, his nose picking out the familar scents. " Who's your friend?" asked the girl, walking toward the fire that bloomed in the fireplace. Tohru looked at Alexander, squinting at him. " This is my guardian, Alexander of the Rinji." said Tohru, smiling at him. The girl looked at him, her eyes slowly calculating him.  
" Hello Alex." said the girl, standing on her tiptoes to pet his head. Tohru blushed furiously, as Alexander bowed his head." Tohru, did you know that this in your wolf?" asked the girl, placing her feet on the floor. Tohru looked at the man, her brown eyes wide. " It can't be." said Uo, taking a step back to the wall.

Alexander blushed slightly, as Tohru slowly walked in front of him, her eyes determined. " You are Alex, aren't you." said Tohru, reaching up to pull the hair from his eyes. The same icy blue orbs stared back at her, but, their appearance more human. " Yes." said Alex, bowing his head. Tohru placed her hand on his head, the same fuzzy warmth met her near frozen hand." But, how?" asked Tohru, moving her hand to his ears. They had a slight point to them, but not as distinguished as an elfs. Alex looked at her, cocking his head to the side."There is no time to tell you how, or when, but there is time enough to tell you why." said Alex, his gaze shifting to Hana, who had taken Tohru's tunics and mending them. " Then why?" asked Tohru, her face dazed. Alex touched her forehead, a luke warm feeling radiating off his fingers.  
" The why is because a long time ago, your mother was taken captive by the elves, and then befriended the prince and so he released her, allowing her to take any guardian that she wanted, therefore she needed one with special abilities so she was awarded me." explained Alex.

Tohru stood there, dazed in a state of constant fog. By the time she had finally waken from the dorment state Hana was done with her clothes, each now a form-fitting shirt and pants. " Here Tohru, put them on." said Uo, shoving her into the upper room. A knock sounded at the door, every person in the room froze, their motions paused. "Open up in the name of the Law!" a man yelled, hammering his hand hard on the door. Hana quickly fixed her hair, straightening her heavy winter tunic. " Hello my I help you?" asked Hana, her voice monotone. The guard looked at her, his eyes wandering away from her face."Excuse me?" The gaurd cleared his throat, his armor clanking as he stood at atenttation."We are searching for Tohru of the Rai." informed the gaurd, slumpping leisurely against the door frame. " What for?" asked Hana, placing an innocent smile on her face. The gaurd smiled at her, his eyes twinkling with lust. Rubbing the gruff beard at his chin, the soldier slipped his other arm around her waist. Hana remained calm, though lightening struck in the background. "Oh, she's a big trouble-maker, and her mother was too." said the gaurd, his hands slowly caressing her face. Hana's eye hardened, pushing the soldier away from her body."Then I don't want to keep you from your work." said Hana, closing the door in his face.


	7. Chapter 7

A Cold Heart 

Chapter 7: Stepping Beyond The Boundaries

Tohru looked at herself in the high polished mirror, frowning at her appearance. The forest green woolen tunic fit snugly on her slight frame, hugging her curvy body. The dark coloring of her fitted pants made her feel self-conscious. Slidding on her knee-high boots, Tohru carefully laced them, constantly brushing her dark tresses from her face. Looking at the mirror once more, Tohru sighed, her face distraught and her eyes filling with tears. Quickly trotting down the stairs, she looked at her friends with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong, Tohru?" asked Uo, cocking her head to the side. Tohru snuffed back her tears, putting on a smile, her eyes closing"Nothings wrong, why?" answered Tohru, handing her skirt and petticoats to Hana. Hana tooked the garments, her eyes looking over the mass of cloth."Well, I guess we never thought that you would give up your skirts without a fight." said Uo, motioning Tohru to come to her. 

Tohru's tears began to fall, though her smile remained on her face. "That's not true." Tohru said shakily, walking to Uo. Uo gathered her friend in her arms, embracing her"I'm sorry we have to do this, if there was another way than we would take it, but, we have to cut your hair." said Uo, hugging her tightly. Tohru's smile faded, her face now bare of emotion. "I...I understand." said Tohru, hidding her face in Uo's shoulder. Hana pulled up a stool, holding a knife in her hand. Alex watched as they lead Tohru to the stool, like the lamb lead to the slaughter."Ready Tohru?" asked Hana, tying her friends hair in a ribbon. Tohru nodded slowly, tears cascading down her cheeks. Hana placed the blade to her long brown hair, slicing away the the long locks, cutting to her eyes, having her it gadually getting longer as it went further down her neck.

Tohru looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes growing wide with astonishment. She looked like a boy, a young boy, her beautiful healthy hair gone with the slice of a blade. Tears brimmed in her eyes, but she held them back, placing a brave facade on her femimine face. "Are you alright, mistress?" asked Alex, reaching out to her. Tohru nodded, placing her hand in his, holding her head high. Uo pulled her pack onto her back, a small smile on her face." You'll be alright, Tohru, we'll make it through." said Uo, placing her sword in it's scabbard. Tohru sighed, grabbing a cloak from the rack.

Stepping into the cold night, the group made their through the small town, the snow crunching beneath their feet. White vapor rose from their mouths, as they exhaled the air. The guards stood watch at the village gate, never leaving their posts. "How are we going to get past?"asked Tohru, whispering into Uo's ear. Uo motioned her to be quiet, their steps slowing. Tiptoeing to the nearest wall the group silently squatted near it, keeping out of sight. "Alex, what are we going to do?" asked Tohru, her large brown eyes hopeful. Alex looked at his young charge, his eyes scanning her now boyish face."Be quiet and you will see." answered Alex, looking toward the guards. Soon the guards left their posts, leaving behund their weapons. "Come." Alex commanded, running the distance to the gate. Uo and Tohru followed, their packs bouncing against their bodies.

Soon they were standing outside of the gate, running along the length of the wall. Running swiftly into the forest, they followed the river, it's course twisting and turning, winding deeper and deeper into the darkness. Resting at a giant oak tree, Tohru and Uo caught their breaths, panting with exhaustion. Alex stood erect, his senses searching the forest as the two girls rested."We cannot stay here lomg, we must keep moving." said Alex, urging them foreward. Tohru clumsily picked up her pack, nearly falling to the ground."How come we can't stay here?" asked Uo, steadying Tohru. Alex looked at the two girls, his icy eyes scanning them, before moving to the woods behind them."Because we need to find the elves, they are never far from Kyoko, and she from them, but they may have moved on."explained Alex, leanning his back against a tree. Uo sighed, running her hand through her hair, pushing it out of her face."Fine,fine, whatever."said Uo, as they began to trudge through the snow. They walked on and on, till the sun rose over the treetops, the warm rose colored light caressing their tired faces.


	8. Chapter 8

A Cold Heart

Chapter 8: Freeze

Tohru and Uo collasped next to the river, panting for breath. Alex looked at them, and shook his head."We must keep moving." said Alex, heatedly, standing over the fallen girls. Tohru looked up at him, her eyes becoming heavy with sleep. "Shut up Alex!" yelled Uo, dragging herself to the nearest tree and leaned against it. Alex helped Tohru to her feet, picking up her pack, and mounting it onto his own. "We cannot stop until we reach the elves, then you may sleep for a hundred years for all I care." said Alex, roughly pulling Uo to her feet. Tohru leaned against the tree, her legs buckling beneath her weight. "Alex, I can't move."said Tohru, pleadingly, her lage eyes filling with tears. Alex sighed, dropping the bags onto the forest floor. Tohru slowly lowered herself onto the snow, her legs freezing at the cold contact. Shivering as she seated herself on the ground, Tohru looked up at the trees, listening to the sounds the winter dead forest made. Leanning her head against the trunk of the tree, Tohur sighed, wrapping her cold arms about herself. Slowly dirfting off to sleep, Tohru felt warm arms enevelop her, whispering warm soothing words into her ear.

Slowly coming to her senses, Tohru looked at her surroundings, utter shock and disbelief etched onto her face. She lay in a bed, a warm fire roaring in the fireplace, a woman sitting the large oaken chair that they had back in the tavern. The woman turned, a warm smile gleaming on her beautiful face, her hands in her lap, busy with cleaning her sword. Tears welled up in Tohru's eyes as the woman stood from her place in the chair, her smile brightening."Goodmorning my sweet, did you have a good dream?" asked the woman. Tohru nodded, her tears falling over the brimms of her eyelids."Mama!" Tohru exclaimed, throwing herself on to her mother, soaking her mothers tunic. Kyoko stroked her daughter's hair, a serene smile playing across her face. " What's wrong, Tohru?" asked her mother, gently pushing Tohru away from herself. Tohru explained the entire dream to her mother, tears falling down her porclain cheeks. Kyoko nodded her head at her daughter, standing further away from the bed, hold her sword easily in her hand. Tohru looked at her mother, shock and sadness slipping into Tohru's eyes and down her cheeks."Mama, why?" asked Tohru, as her mother stood ready. Kyoko never answered her, before she plunged the sword into her daughter's stomach.

Tohru screamed, her brown eyes openning, tears spilling down her cheeks. Alex was at her side in an instant, wrapping her into his cloak. Tohru shivered, burying her face into the dense fabric, her body shaking uncontrolably."Mistress, what is the matter?" asked Alex, concern washing over his face. Tohru hid her face, trying to hide her fear. Uo sat at her side, a worried expression worn on her face."Nothing, nothing is wrong." assured Tohru, her hand drifting to her neck. Placing her hand on the cold skin, TOhru attemtped to warm it, though even her fingers felt numb. Uo cursed under her breath, standing quickly to her feet, sweeping her cloak off the wet ground and onto her back. She slowly walked into the forest, her cloak flying out behind her." I'm sorry,Alex, I thought I could handle this." Tohru sobbed silently, placing her head into the crock of his arm. Alex held the crying girl, his arms settling around her. Uo returned her arms full of wood."Sorry I took so long." said Uo, clearing the snow away from the center of the clearing in which they stayed.

A fire was lit, it's warm glow coaxing Tohru to relaxe. Alex sat on the other side of the fire, his eyes alert to the swiftly approaching night."What do you hear?" asked Uo, pulling dried meat from her bag. Alex looked at her, his icy eyes scanning the warroior girl. "The queen." answered Alex, turning his face away from her. Tossing him a piece, Uo grunted. "What is she saying?" asked Tohru, eager to hear his answer. Alex turned his face to his young charge, a tiny glimmer of mystery shining in his eye. "Can you hear her?" asked Alex. Tohru nodded slightly, blushing. "What do you think she's saying?" asked Alex, cocking his head to the side.Tohru looked at Alex, her blush deepening."I don't understand it, but it's soothing, and comforting, and yet lovingly warm." said Tohru, staring into Alex's eyes. Alex allowed a small smile to cross his face. "She sings of an elfin prince, her elfin prince, her son and her love of him, but he is no longer with her, for he is searching." explained Alex, placing his arms behind his head. Uo and Tohru looked at each other, quizzical expressions crossing their face."What's he searching for?" asked Tohru, leanning closer to the warm fire. Alex closes his eyes, as if to hold back tears."He's looking for her." said Alex, softly, staring longingly at the starry night sky. Uo looked at him, her eyes steeling over."Who is 'her' ?" asked Tohru, cocking her head to one side.Alex turned, his back facing them. "The girl he lost so many years ago." mumbled Alex, slowly dirfting off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A Cold Heart 

Chapter 9:

Tohru woke with a start, turning her head to the noise that had awoken her. A young woman stood in the clearing, her features distinct, even in the faint moonlight. "Who are you?" asked Tohru, sitting up on her spot on the ground. The woman cocked her head at Tohru, her shoulder length hair swaying in the breeze. "I am your guide from here to my people, come wake your companions." said the woman, whistling on to the night. Tohru hurriedly woke Alex and Uo, grabbing her pack in the process. Alex looked at the woman, his eyes sharpening to her features." Kagura?" Alex asked, questioningly. The young woman nodded, as four white horeses appeared in the clearing. Uo looked at the animals suspiciously, gripping her sword. "You have long been gone, Alexander of the Rinji, a decade and seven years, and not have fulfilled your promise." the young woman pouted, hoisting herself into the saddle. Alex remained quiet, helping Uo and Tohru onto the horses.

"What does she mean, Alex?" asked Tohru riding alongside him and Uo. Alex shrugged, looking ahead. Uo grunted, riding ahead of the two. Tohru looked at her friend, grateful for the chance to question her mentor."Years ago I made a promise to search for the elfin prince, but I became uninterested in finding him." answered Alex, as the they rode silently into the sunraise. Tohru looked at him quizzically, her head tilting her head forward slightly."Okay" asked Tohru. Alex allowed a smile to cross his face. Tohru looked on ahead, smiling as the sun peeked over the trees. The woman looked around, holding her hand up as if to singal someone. The trees silently rustled, shaking in the nipping breeze. Two elfin men stood waiting near a waterfall, holding bows and quivers. "Kagura, your late."said one, stepping forward, taking the reins from her. Kagura jumped from the horse, whipping her hair out behind her."I really don't care, you should know that." said Kagura, walking past the other guard. The Alex jumped down from his mount, landing gently to his feet. Holding out his arms to Tohru, Alex picked her off the steed, careful to keep her feet from hitting the groundUo was about to jump down from her horse, when two strong arms encircled her waist. Uo blushed, as she was suspended in the air. "Need help?" came a deep voice. Uo turned slowly, staring into crimson eyes. She blushed as he set her gently on the ground, pulling her pack from the horse's back. "Th...thanks." said Uo, taking the bag from him.

The young man grunted, turning sharply and returning to his post. Tohru walked beside her friend, nudging her gently as they walked past them. Uo blushed hoisting her bag higher up onto her shoulder. They walked silently through the cold water, trying to numbout the cold sting. Tohru opened her eyes slowly, looking in awe at her surroundings.

The entire cavern was lit with soft light, held by rounded orbs that hung from poles, chains and housesKagura led them to a beautifully crafted building, made of stone. "If Hana were here, she would freak." Uo whispered to Tohru, making the younger girl giggle. Openning the door, Kagura swept her arm into the house, gently ushering the group into the stone."You need to hurry and get ready." said Kagura, pushing Alex into an empty room. Tohru and Uo looked at the delicate looking girl, awe shining in their eyes. "What for?" asked Alex, popping his head out of the room. Kagura threw a silvery vase at him, missing him by mere inches."I get it." said Alex, shrinking away into the room. A satisfied smile crossed Kagura's face, as they three girls turned into another room, climbing a long flight of stairs. "You have to meet the queen." said Kagura, as the entered a large sleeping chamber. The chamber was filled with deep greens and blues, golds and silvers, reds and oranges. A large canopy bed sat in the middle of the room, draped in firery orange, sweeping down in graceful curves."Come on don't be shy." said Kagura, pulling both girls into the large chamber, smiling. Tohru blushed furiously, her head spinning. 

"Let me see what you have brought." said Kagura, taking the heavy bag from Uo, and spreading it's contents on the ground. Weapons and tunics spilled out, covering space that she had spilt them. "Hmm, these will not do." pouted Kagura, throwing a tunic in to the heap that she had created. Uo looked at the growing heap, her anger raising. The elfin woman pulled her sword from the heap, examining it closely. " It's too heavy for a girl." stated Kagura, throwing the sword into the tunic heap. Uo lost it." That's my sword!" yelled Uo, gripping the sword tightly to her chest. She backed away from the elf, looking at the her with increasing suspicious.Kagura held up her hands in a sign of defeat. "Fine, but you are not leaving here without a new sword." said Kagura, picking up Tohru's discarded bag. Her eyes widened as looked into the plain jewery box. Picking up the flower necklace, her eyes filled with tears."What's wrong?" said Tohru, kneeling down beside the elf. Kagura kept her eyes on the necklace, though the tears burled her vision."This is the royal pendant, the pendant of the prince." Kagura whispered, her hands trembling.

"It can't be!" said Tohru, her gaze looking at the pendant in Kagura's hand. Kagura turned her face, looking at the young girl infront of her. Dropping the necklace into Tohru's hand, Kagura stood, wiping the tears from her eyes."Who gave that to you?" asked Kagura, busying herself by rampaging through the drawers in the room. "An elf, named...named Yuki." stammered Tohru, holding the necklace close. Kagura pulled a burgundy dress, with delicate golden trem. Holding it up to Uo, the she shoved the clothing into her arms."Hurry and bath, then dress and I will fix your hair."commanded Kagura, leading Uo to a second room, with a large silver tub filled wtih steaming hot water. Closing the door behind her, Kagura leanned against the door."Yuki, prince of the elves, where have you been?" Kagura asked herself, standing and returning to Tohru. The younger girl looked at her, her large brown eyes widening with fright. "Was he a bad man?" asked Tohru, tears slipping over the edges of her eyesKagura sat next to the distraught girl, putting her arm around her comfortingly."Oh, no, dearest, he is a good man, he just gave us a scare." said Kagura, wiping the tears from Tohru's eyes. "Then why were you crying?" asked Tohru, looking up at Kagura, her lower lip quivering. Kagura smiled, giving TOhru a hug."I just miss him, like everyone else." said Kagura, rubbing her thumb under Tohru's eyelid, wiping away any tears.


	10. Chapter 10

A Cold Heart 

Chapter 10

Kagura stood, pulling Tohru to her feet."Now lets work on you, hmm?" said Kagura, smiling sweetly. Tohru smiled half-heartedly, following Kagura to the set of drawers. Kagura pulled three gowns from the drawers, lining them up neatly on the bed. Picking up a forest green dress, Kagura clicked her tongue, shaking her head in disapproval. Discarding that on she picked up a royal blue dress, again discarding the clothing with not a word. Finally picking up the last dress the elf smiled. It was pure white, lined with silver and fur, making it warm and comfortable. Tohru gasped as Kagura held the gown up to her slight frame. "No it's too much!" exclaimed Tohru, stepping back from the elf. Kagura shook her head, clicking her tongue."No it's not, it's perfect, you can't fight that." said Kagura, setting the dress on the back of a large chair. Tohru nearly tripped over Uo, if the half naked girl had not caught her. "Uo?" Tohru asked, looking up at her questioningly. Uo stood in the middle of the room, with clean linen wrapped tightly around her naked body.

Uo blushed, turning her head from her friend. "Heard you yell." Uo said, simply, her wet blond hair dripping with water. Helping Tohru to steady herself, Uo held the burgandy dress up to Kagura, her cheeks flaming."You expect me to wear this!" said Uo, bunching the material in her fist. A smile curved Kagura's lips as Uo waved her fist in the air. "Of course,Uo, why would you not?" asked Kagura, innocently pouting. Uo threw the dress at the elf, stompping back into the bathroom. But then she turned abruptly, glaring at the elf."Where are my clothes?" Uo asked, heatedly. Kagura had just thrown the rest into the fire that now roared in it's hearth. Laughing, Kagura turned to the girl, her eyes twinkling dangerously. "I'll order you more clothes, but until then you shall wear that, unless you prefer to be naked." said Kagura, delicatly placing her hand on her hip.

Uo hunched her shoulders, grabbing the dress, and walking back to the bathroom, murmuring under her breath. Tohru looked from her friend to the elf, a lump of fear forming in her throat. Kagura held up the dress, a sweet smile placed on her face. "Dress?" asked Kagura, cocking her head to the side. Tohru took the dress, allowing Kagura to lead her to the bathtub. The silver tub lay full of hot clean water, steam raising from it's surface. Uo stood in the corner, pulling the dress over her head and onto her naked body. Kagura helped Tohru undress, holding the girl's hand as she stepped into the tub. Tohru sat silently in the tub, staring at the water around her. Kagura grabbed a sponge, pouring sweet smelling oil onto its holie body. "This scent is called ' matris colota' or snow blossom ." said Kagura, rubbing the oil in to Tohru's skin. Tohru shivered in delight as the scent of the oil filled her nose. "It smells good." said Tohru, relaxing into the hot water. Kagura giggled, caressing Tohru's short hair. "Why did you cut your hair?" asked Kagura, gently poured oils onto Tohru head. Tohru tensed, as the semi-cold oil streamed down her neck. Kagura kept working, silently, waiting for the answer. "So no one would recongize me." said Tohru, allowing Kagura dip her head into the water. Kagura noddded, a gentle smile forming on her lips.  
"I understand, Tohru of the Rai, but it seems like you had beautiful hair." said Kagura, helping Tohru sit up in the tub and stand. Grabbing a clean white linen, Kagura wrapped it around Tohru, taking a step back so Tohru had enough room to get out.

"Dry off, I'll take care of Uo's hair." said Kagura, walking briskly from the room. Tohru sat silently, on a small wooden bench that was in the room, looking at herself in the polished silver. Tohru gently ran her fingers through her hair, the small hairs sweeping past her fingers. 'I look like a boy!' Tohru thought again, banging her head against the silver. Sighing, she sat back, now looking at her face. Her face was at least presentable, if you get past the abnormally large brown eyes. Kagura silently walked back into the room, smiling and holding the white dress."Now I must give you a quicky lesson in the art of court, if you don't already know it." said Kagura, roughly pulling the linen off Tohru. She quickly covered her naked self, blushing franticly. Kagura giggled, waving her hands randomly in the air."Don't worry, it's not like Alexander is at my heels." laughed Kagura, pulling Tohru to her feet. Tohru's blush still remained on her cheeks, though she allowed Kagura to dress her. As Kagura pulled the soft silk material over Tohru's shoulders, pulling her arms through the holes. The dress fell around her in an elegant train, pooling around her body.

The dress formed to her body, showing her curves and contours of her body. Her shoulders peeked out, and the belled sleeves ended wtih delicate silver trem, the neck was squared, showing her pale collarbones, and defining her form. "Kagura, are you sure about this?" asked Tohru, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks. Kagura giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "Yes, but there is still one thing that needs to be fixed, and that my dear is thy hair!" Kagura yelled joyfully, tossing her arms into the air. Tohru looked at the elf, quizzicaly. "That's impossible, it can't be done." said Tohru, lowering her head. Kagura lefted the young girl's head, a gentle smile caressing her face."That my dear it is not, and I will prove it to thee, though it will only make it a little longer." said Kagura, touching her scalp. The hair spilled down her head, gently touching her cheeks and stopping at her shoulders. Tears filled Tohru's eyes as she looked into the mirror, touching her dark shoulder length hair."Thank you so much, Kagura." whispered TOhru, the tears that she had been holding in spilling down her cheeks. "It was nothing, now let's fix it to look like a princess." said Kagura sitting Tohru back onto the bench.


	11. Chapter 11

A Cold Heart 

Chapter 11

Kagura stepped back from the younger girl infront of her, a smiling broadly. Tohru sat in awe at her appearance, her large eyes growing ever larger. Wavy tresses fell onto her shoulder, gently framing her delicate face, and bringing out her high cheekbones. "You look like a lady of noble blood, that died out a long time ago, Tohru." said Kagura, pulling a silver necklace from a plain jewery box, and placing it around her neck. "No, it's the prince's, not mine!" exclaimed Tohru, blushing furiously, trying to take it off. Kagura stopped her, her eyes serious."He would not have given it unless you were special to him in some way, this will show the queen how special." explained Kagura, gently prying Tohru's fingers off the clasp. Tohru's hand fell limply into her lap, her fingers trembled.

Kagura opened the door, ushering Tohru out and into the main bedroom. A blond woman sat silently on the bed, her body facing toward a floor to ceiling window. "Uo look, isn't Tohru lovely!" exclaimed Kagura, pushing her into the room. The woman turned, her sharp blue eyes staring at her, scanning her. She stood, qiuckly crossing the room, her long burgandy dress sweeping the floor. "Tohru, it is you!" said Uo, clasping her friend in a hug. Tohru stood there stunned into silence. 'She's beautiful!' thought Tohru, as Uo hugged her tightly. Uo's dress rested on her shoulders, her sleeves only tight around the cuffs, it did not pool around her, but, just fell about her floating not one inche from the floor, the neck was cut into a V-shape, lined with gold, a thin golden chain dangling from her neck. "You look spectacular, Tohru!" yelled Uo, loosening her embrace. Tohru smiled lamely, gingerly sitting on the bed. "You look great too." said Tohru, taking a breath.

A knock sounded at the door, cauious and courtious. "Come in Alexander." called Kagura, pulling an orange dress from a drawer. Alex poked his head into the room, before stepping in."Are you ready?" asked Alex, impatiently tapping his foot. Kagura looked at him, anger flaring in her eyes. Alex returned her stare, a sly smile crossing his face.  
"No, Alexander, we are not ready!" said Kagura, frustation slipping onto her calm appearance. Alex chuckled, smoothing back his long black hair. Tohru and Uo looked at him, their eyes awe filled at his appearance. He wore a black linen tunic and pants, his hands had black leather gantlets, and around his neck was a sapphire tear drop, held by a plain silver thread. "You two look like ladies of the Realm." said Alex, seating himself on a wooden that sat at a beautifully carved desk. Tohru blushed, placing her hand on her heated cheek. Uo just grunted, returning to the window. Kagura joined them shortly, wearing a burnt orange dress that had a simple train and trimed with a delicate ribbon of gold; she wore her hair in a bun held by two golden tea roses, two ringlets cascading down her shoulders, and the dress had a circle collar, and at her neck she wore a amber tear drop necklace, held by a plain golden thread.

"Kagura, you look beautiful!" exclaimed Tohru, clapping her hands and jumping up and down. Kagura smiled, delicately crossing the room to the small group. Alex stood, bowing slightly in mock chivalry. Kagura knocked him over the head, making the man stumble slightly. "That was cruel." said Alex, reaching for her hand. Kagura held it out for him, sighing as he kissed it gently."You were mocking me." said Kagura, cooly. Alex just chuckled, standing and holding out his arm to her. Kagura smiled, accepting it. "Are you two ready?" asked Kagura, though her eyes strayed to Alex. Tohru nodded, following behind the couple. Uo just grunted, following suit. As they exited the house, a carriage pulled by two white horses, stopped infront of them. "Are you ready to see the queen?"asked the horseman, pulling the horese to a halt. Kagura nodded, as the horseman opened the door for them. Stepping inside Tohru gasped. The seats were made of soft white leather, the windows were outlined in mother of pearl, and the blanket that lay between them was forest green velvet."It's beautiful." Tohru breathed, seating herself opposite of Alex and Kagura. Kagura smiled, snuggling closely to Alex, as the carriage drove on the smooth grante road.

Soon the carriage stopped, jolting back slightly."Why did we stop?"asked Uo, looking around the carriage. Kagura sighed, standing from her seat, and opening the door. The horseman, sat on his seat, his back straight and his gaze staring ahead."The palace is straight ahead, the gate is opening."said the horseman, his eyes never leaving the horizon. Once Kagura returned to her seat the carriage began it's journey through the gate.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

The carriage continued it's journey over the smooth rock, as the occupants chatted about the queen."So what is she like?"asked Tohru, wringing her hand nervously in her lap.  
Kagura looked out the window, her eyes saddening. "She's been very ill as of late." said Alex, patting Kagura's hand. Uo looked out the window, wrinkling her nose in disgust.  
"I thought elves couldn't get sick or die."said Uo, twisting a lock of hair around her finger. Kagura looked at her, leaning against Alex.  
"We can be it is not often, because we can only die in battle or of a broken heart, her has been broken many times, but she always comes back to us before it is to late"  
explained Kagura, rubbing her fingers on her amber pendant. "Why is her heart broken?"asked Tohru, pulling the blanket higher up. "Because she felt his light go out, and that means he is dead or does not want to be found, but she guessed he was dead, and it hurts her."said Alex.

Tohru turned her head away, watching the road as it passed by them. Finally a giant white wall seperated them from the palace. "Who are you?"yelled the gatekeeper, as they approached the gates."Kagura of the Rinji!"Kagura yelled out the window, poking her head out of the window. Alex laughed as she sat back into her seat, rubbing her head."What's so funny, Alex?"asked Kagura, wrinkling her nose at him. Alex just sat back in his seat, closing his eyes and smiling to himself. Uo and Tohru looked at him funny, staring at their guardian. "He's acting weird."Uo whispered to Tohru. Tohru nodded, looking out the window as they past the gate and entered the courtyard. The trees stood high above them as they entered, and they all slowly walked out of the carriage. Guards stood watch as over the palace, their weapons drawn and ready for an attack.  
"Mind them not, they will be like the trees themselves."said Kagura, linking arms with Tohru.

Slowly they entered the palace, silently walking to their destination. As they traveled further down the hall, a strange yet familar scent caught Tohru's nose, leading on through the hall. "What is that?"asked Tohru, s shiver running down her spine. Kagura looked at the teen, a quizzical expression replacing her happy one. Alex nudged her, walking at a steady pace. "It's called, 'lave getla tou', meaning the flower of saddness."said Alex, as they walked to two huge doors. They stood towering over them, there white surface foreboding and still. "That scent is coming from here." said Tohru, carefully walking to the doors. The action echoed throughout the hall, bouncing off the white stone halls. The doors slowly opened, revealing a garden, alive and dying. A woman sat on a large rock in the center of the garden, her staring at her reflection in the water. Her long body was stretched over the rock, her pale skin was the color of the waning moon, her long wavy white-blond hair was cast over her shoulder, her icy blue eyes stared at them with no emotion, alive yet dead, just like her garden. Tohru's heart ached for her, the pain forcing tears to her eyes.

"My queen, this is Tohru of the Rai and Uo of the Chiko, they bring you news of the outside."said Kagura, kneeling before the broken woman. Alex followed suit, bowing his head to the woman. She looked up from the water, searching their faces, her eyes darting from one face to the other."I care not to hear of the outside, it pains me." said teh queen, looking directly at Tohru. Tohru stared back, her breath caught in her throat. The queen's eyes flashed with recongnition, as she stared at Tohru's neck. A flash of movement was seen, and the queen was holding the pendant."Where did you get this?"asked the queen, staring Tohru directly in the eye, her gaze piercing through Tohru's soul. Tohru looked at the queen, her eyes filling with tears of fear. Uo grabbed Tohru away from the queen's grasp, pushing her behind herself. The queen caught herself, leaning against the rock, her frown deepening. The guards surrounded them, their swords drawn and ready to defend their queen. Uo drew her's, readying herself. "Stop!" shouted the queen, standing tall. Every eye in the room was on the queen, every sword ready at her command."No blood will be spilt today!"

Tohru cowered behind Uo, hiding her face from the queen as she slowly approached her. "Where did you get that?"asked the queen, gently. Tohru slowly showed her face, her dark brown eyes staring into piercing grey."An elf named...Yuki."said Tohru.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

The queen took a few steps back, her hands holding her head."No...no he...died...he's dead!" shouted the queen, falling to her knees. A guard ran to her aid, helping his fallen queen to her feet, as her tears began to pour from her eyes. Lifting the queen off her feet, the guard strode from the room, casting a glance back at them. Tohru watched them go, her own tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Is she alright?"asked Tohru, her hands trembling. Kagura shook her head, seating herself on the ground. Alex remained standing, watching the guards. Uo looked at Tohru, as they sat on the ground. "Were they close, the queen and the prince?"asked Uo, relaxing against a dying tree. Kagura looked away from them, her eyes staring off into the distant past, a smile slowly spreading across her face.

"Yes, for a queen and prince, they were very good friends." said Kagura, stretching her legs infront of herself. Tohru and Uo looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders."So naturally when the prince wanted to go look for his lover, she refused to let him go." explained Alex, fiddling with his necklace. Uo looked at the guards, searching their features for the crimson eyed guard. Tohru watched her friend, a smile forming on her lips."I don't want to pry but, are you and Alex, together?"asked Tohru, whispering to Kagura. Kagura blushed, side-glancing at Alex. She nodded, showing her necklace to Tohru."This is a 'kotre lova towu' or embrace of lovers, he gave this to me before he left." said Kagura, caressing the pendant. A smile formed on Tohru's lips as she watched Kagura day-dream. 

"Kagura, are you awake?"asked Alex, bending over to look into her face. Kagura snapped out of her trance like state, blushing furiously. Alex laughed, sitting down beside her, hugging her close. Kagura blush harder, holding his arms in place with her hands."Your so cute."said Alex, kissing her gently on her temple. Tohru turned away, looking at the surrounds of the room, as the couple kissed. A slow pain reached her heart, as she turned away, tears began to pool around her eyes. 

''What's wrong with me?' Tohru asked herself as she stared off into the pond. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared into it's clear surface, tiny ripples playing across the dark surface. It was mirror-like, the pond, as it reflected not only Tohru's face but her feelings. It showed her crying, clinging to a man, who's face was hidden. Carefully leaning back to a sitting position, Tohru took a deep breath, calming her jumpy nerves. A gentle hand rested on her shoulder, comfortingly squeezing her shoulder. Tohru turned to gaze into merry golden orbs. "Welcome, Tohru of the Rai, welcome to the palace of ' tou la hef'." said the man. Tohru looked at him, her eyes scanning his form.His hair was long and white, as was his skin, but his eyes were the of fine gold, warm and happy. "He..hello." Tohru stammered, reaching a hand out to him. 

The man took and hand and helped her to her feet."I am Ayame of the Realm." he said , bowing deeply. Tohru curstied, bowing her head forward. "It would seem you've upset mother." Tohru blushed deeply, her head still bowed in reverence. "I'm very sorry your majesy, I didn't mean to."said Tohru, placing her hand to her cheek. Ayame laughed, throwing back his head. "No big deal, she gets upset easily nowadays, so it's no problem."said Ayame, waving off her apology. Kagura knock Ayame over the head."Shut up Ayame, your already enough trouble, now get your mother better so we can put our suspicions to rest." said Kagura, waving her fist at the royal. Ayame rubbed his head, sniffling."Kagura is that how you treat a king!" Ayame whined, hiding behind Tohru while Alex held Kagura back. Kagura kicked and thrashed, trying to break free from Alex's death grip. Another man joined them, his dark hair hiding his features."King's aren't supposed to act like children."said the man, petting Alex on the head. Alex rolled his eyes, letting Kagura go. Ayame ran behind a guard, trying to save himself from his attacker. "That's enough!"came another voice, as a man with with a white cloak walked into the room."Shigure, why did you tell Alex to let her go?"asked the man the other, watching the two run about the garden. Shigure shrugged his shoulders, clapping his hands together.

"Kagura, come here."said Hatori, grabbing the young woman as she ran by. Ayame hid childishly behind Alex, poking his eyes around him curiously. Uo looked around the small gathering, running her hands through her hair."Let's get on with it."said Alex, hitting Ayame unceremoniously over the head. The king, pouted, hobblying over the Hatori."Get on with what?"asked Ayame, standing next to the stoic man. Hatori sighed, clenching his fist at his side in frustration.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Tohru followed the procession down the hall, lifting her skirts to keep up with them. Kagura, Alex and Hatori whispered among themselves, glanceing back at her. Uo stayed at Tohru's side, her dark blue eyes alert to any danger threatening her charge. Ayame lead them, Shigure at his side, both laughing at each other. They approached a large ivory door, with silver leaves at the edges."This is 'se hoepel' or the Hall of Hope, since the prince used to serve here." Kagura whispered to Tohru, standing at her side as they paused at the door."Why did he serve here?" asked Tohru, as they stared at the large structer. Kagura shrugged her shoulders, as the door opened, allowing them in. The hall was decorated with chairs of white wood and tables of silver, servants standing in the corners of the room, ready to serve and cater to your every whim, and in the center of the room, a fountain of a woman, tears of water running from her eyes, as she leaned to look at her reflection in the pool of water. Tohru looked at the fountain, awestruck by it's sorrow and beauty."Do you like it?"asked Ayame, placing his hands on her shoulders. Tohru nodded stupidly, reaching out to touch the face of the woman. She touched her tears, bringing her fingers to her lips. Her eyes widened as she tasted her fingers.'Salt!' thought Tohru, looking at Ayame. He smiled, leading her to sit near the fountain.

"Why?"asked Tohru, looking at him with large eyes. Ayame laughed, seating himself infront of her. Uo sat next to her, looking at her strangely.  
"That was once a real elf, she used to be the fairest maiden of all, but one day she looked into the eyes of a child, her reflection came back, distorted and disfigured, ugly and mutated, she then looked into this pond her and saw her face, but she also saw her future if she took that path, and when an elf hates itself it dies, another beautiful scultpture."explained Ayame, looking at the fountain. Tohru looked at the fountain, tears springing to her eyes as she stared at the fountain, and the elf's eternal tears flowing from her eyes."Of course no one knows if it is real, it's a folklore among the elves."said Kagura, patting Tohru on the head. Tohru nodded her head, sniffing back her tears. Alex looked at the fountain, his eyes clouded with thought."No more talk of folklore, just get back to the trouble at hand."said Hatori, running his fingers through his hair. Alex nodded, looking back at the group."Acheron has finally lost his wits, he has killed the carrier and is after the carried, he will stop at nothing."said Alex, his eyes serious. Ayame looked at the man, his brows furrowed in confusion."Stop talking like that, just let her in on the secret, it involves her anyways."said the king, throwing his hair over his shoulder. Alex looked at the young king, his eyebrow twitching dangerously."Alright, sir."said Alex, fingering his necklace.

"Kyoko was killed, and now Acheron is after Tohru, sole heir to the power of that area, he will hunt her and kill her, if we do nothing."said Alex. The table fell silent at this sudden news, each person deep in thought. Tohru was utterly confused, she had never heard of a power in her homeland. Uo rised her head, pushing a strand of hair from her face. "We can do nothing."said Hatori, somberly. Kagura looked at the man, her eyes filling with anger."The affairs of man are nothing to us"  
Kagura stood, her eyes flaming, but as she was about to protest, the doors were flung open, revealing elves, each wearing clothing to specify his home. Each in circled them, their faces somber and taut with distress. "What is the matter?"asked Shigure, standing from his seat. Hatori stood calmly, stepping away from the group.  
"They are here to discuss the problem of Acheron."said Ayame, as he stood. Everyone followed, silently as possible, carefully not to make any offense.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

The grand hall was silent as Hatorti stood in the center of the room, his eyes scanning the faces."Acheron has become a problem to the lands, taking and giving nothing back, he is destroying the land and killing it's people." said Hatori, his voice ringing clearly in the hall. The Hall was a truly beautiful place, with thronelike chairs made of cherry wood, the dais in the center of the room was circiluar and dark, an easy veiwing spot. Whispers echoed throughout the room, like a breeze in the trees. Tohru sat beside Uo, nervousness taking over her senses. She tugged on Alex'a tunic, her eyes filling with tears of fright."Why do I have to be here Alex?"asked Tohru, looking up at him with pleading eyes. Alexander gently stroked her head, smiling."There is nothing to worry about, nothing will happen to you, so do not fear."said Alex. Tohru still clung to him, looking back at the elves, her eyes on the brim of tears."Tohru of the Rai, please step forward." came Hatori's voice, as he looked at her. Tohru looked at Alex, her eyes full of fear.'Worry not mistress, I am with thee.' Alex told Tohru, urging her forward.

Tohru stood before the elfeven council, her shaking hands at her side. The elder elves looked at the girl, then at Hatori, questions lingering in their wise eyes. "This girl is Tohru of the Rai, daughter of Kyoko of the Kita, she is now Kado of Akyo, she is our only hope, we must decide, now." said Hatori, his voice firm. The council whispered back and forth amongst themselves, dismissing the small group. Tohru, Alex, Kagura, and Uo were escorted out of the Hall, left outside the huge room. Alex looked at Kagura, yawning tiredly. Kagura sat on a stone, balancing perfectly on it's rounded surface."Why are they saying those things, Alex?"asked Tohru, sinking to her knees, tears rolling down her cheeks. Alex kneeled down next to the frightened girl, pulling her into a hug. Tohru buried her head into his chest, her tears soaking his black tunic. Uo knelt down beside both of them, placing her hand on Tohru's knee. "Do you know what a Kado is, Mistress?"asked Alex, gently stroking her head. Tohru shook her head, holding onto him tighter."It's a person or people who take care of the land, who fight to free the people and land, they are bound to it, they will not age as humans do and they possess a power that no one has been able to see." explained Kagura, rubbing her hands together.

Tohru pulled her head up from Alex's chest, gripping him tightly. "Why do you say I am the Kado?"asked Tohru, confusion mixed into her dark brown eyes. Uo knelt took Tohru into her arms, casting glances at them."Kyoko was the last Kado, now she's dead, and you remain, you the sole heir to the land of Akyo."said Uo, whispering against Tohru's ear. Worry fought it's way into Tohru's eyes as they were summoned back into the Hall. Tohru sat silently, waiting and hoping she would not have to take the burden.  
Hatori stood before the council once again, his silvery robes touching the hard floor."Has it been decided?"Hatori asked the council, looking at them with a quizzical eye. One young councilor stood, his stance defiant and arrogant."Why should we help the humans, thay have done nothing for us, they take from the earth and give nothing back."said the young councilor, holding his head high. Hatori looked at the councilor, rising his head higher over the boy's."They are creatures that must be led, they are not for us to judge, we help because we share our earth with them, you pompus fool, now sit down before I make you." Hatori said forcefully, watching the councilor fall back into his seat.  
Alex scanned the sea of faces, watching each pull back with distaste, from Hatori's remarks."Is their anyone who refuses to help in this fight?"asked Hatori, looking over the councilors. Each remained silent, looking down as his eyes locked wtih theirs. Shigure smiled, beaming at the distraught Tohru."We will discuss this deeply tomorrow."said Hatori dismissing the council members, stepping from the dais. Ayame strode over to the group, smiling broadly.  
"That went well if you ask me."said Ayame, placing his arms around Tohru's shoulders. Alex nodded, as they walked from the hall.Shigure bounced along side them, his robes fanning out around him. "Let's go have dinner, I'm starved."said Shigure, hopping to Ayame's side. Ayame nodded, pulling Tohru and the others to a giant tree that was in a poppulated area. They climbed thousands of stairs, until finally coming coming to a door, hidden by the vines that covered the tree.

A young woman stood at the door, smiling as they entered."Welcome home."said the woman, ushering them into the house. Tohru looked about the interior, her face lit with shock and awe. The house was beautiful, it's warm and welcoming chirisam beckoned her to the fire that was lit in the center of the tree. The woman led them to chairs, seating them comfortably, waiting for them to settle."May I get you anything?"asked the young woman, pulling her hair behind her pointed ear. Ayame's eyes brightened, rising his hand in the air."I would like some of that stuff, Mine."said Ayame, smiling. Mine wore a silvery velvet dress, with simple leather cuffs, her eyes sparkled of brown green, her face was pale, and her dark brown hair was pulled back into a bun. Mine looked at everyone else, asking what each wanted. Tohru sat silently, thinking of the day. She was tired, her feet hurt and she wished she could curl up into her mother's arms and sleep. But she would never be able to do that again, now would she. Mine came to Tohru's side, placing her hand on the younger girl's forehead. Mine looked at Kagura, a look of dismay on her face."You've worn the poor child out."said Mine, rushing to the kitchen. She returned moments later, holding a cup full of awful smelling stuff. Mine offered it to her, kneeling down at the girl's side. Tohru shook her head, pushing the liquid away. It had a apple green hue, seam rose from it's thick surface, and it smelt like vomit.

Mine looked at Alex, holding the cup in her hands. Alex stood picking Tohru from the chair, and following Mine down the winding halls of the house. Uo and Kagura followed close behind, never taking their eyes from their friends. Finally Mine opened a door, allowing Alex to pass, Tohru in his arms. Alex placed the exhuasted Tohru onto the bed, taking a step back from her. Kagura ushered him out, swatting his back as he left. Mine and Uo undress Tohru, pulling a green cotton gown over her head. Tohru leaned back against the pillows, her limbs becoming numb to her senses. Mine put the liquid to her lips, tilting the thick contents into Tohru's mouth. Tohru swallowed, gagging at the retched taste. Soon her eyes closed eneveloping her into a dreamless sleep, unaware of the three women who scurried about the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

The winter sun filtered through the stained glass window panes, reaching it's warm rays toward the sleep girl sprawled out on the bed. She rolled over in her sleep, further away from the brightness of the sun, into the darkness of the room. A knock sounded at her door, waking the girl from her sleep."Are you awake?" came the voice, stepping into the room. Kagura smiled as she looked at the dazed Tohru, looking up from her position on the bed."What time is it?"asked Tohru, yawning tiredly as Kagura rummaged through the closet in the room. "It is ten o'clock, and two minutes, November sixth, year of lopel." said Kagura, poking her head from the closet."Now let us shed the princess." Tohru stood from her bed, shivering as her feet touched the cold cherry wood floor. Kagura stood infront of Tohru, holding a dark brown tunic, black pants, and a white shirt, smiling."Kagura, I don't want to save Akyo, I want to live a normal life, I want to go back to the days of peace."said Tohru tears rolling down her cheeks. Kagura did no respond, she just stood there, her face stern.

The silence was almost unbearable, it beared down on her like a hundred pound weight, crushing her lungs."You don't understand, do you?"Kagura asked gently, setting the clothes on the bed."Akyo is the center, the elves survive off it's power, if it is corrupted we die, the prince is the one who figured this out when he felt weak when Acheron took the throne."said Kagura, sitting gracefully onto the bed. Tohru looked at the elf, noting the sadness in her voice. She shyly took a step closer, her hands shaking. Her body felt heavy, as if weighed down by a great sorrow."Why was I choosen?"asked Tohru, sitting in a chair. Kagura stared at her, reaching her hand to a basin. She held the basin in her hand, pouring water into it's silvery body."I no not, but I will scry you for the answer."said Kagura, looking into the bowl. Tohru felt a strange sensation wash over her body, like it was freezing cold and she was surrounded by ice. Kagura's eyes were fixed on the basin, her brows knitted together in concenration. Tohru's eyes unfocused, she felt she was going to faint, but instead an image came into her mind, as though it had been there for years.

A young Kyoko stood in a garden, filled with thousands of different flowers and plants, each adding to the strange smelling place. A young man came up behind her, scaring her slightly, making her drop the leaves she had been examining. She put a knife to the man's throat, before smiling laughing along with him. "What are you doing here?" asked Kyoko, placing her knife in her apron. The man smiled, running his fingers through his dark hair. "I came to see you Kyoko of the Kita."said the man. His eyes turned serious, as he looked down at the woman infront of himself."Do I not get a hug?" he asked, when she looked into his eyes. Kyoko throw her arms around him, kissing him repeatedly."I have missed you so much, Erics."said Kyoko, when he releashed her from his grip. He smiled, kissing her gently on her lips, lingering there longer than proper."I know that I should not be here but, I had to see you, and I want you to come with me, just for a little bit, not long."said the man, kissing Kyoko's neck. Kyoko responded with a moan, rolling her head to give him better acess."Alright, brother Acheron." Kyoko whispered, as he carried her off.

Tohru gasped for breath, as the scene slowly vanished from her sight. Kagura sat silently onthe bed, looking at the young girl, her eyes sharp."I understand now."said Kagura, standing to leave. Tohru watched her, confused and desperate."Where are you going!" Tohru yelled, questioningly. Kagura turned, a gentle smile on her face."I'll be out in the hall, fear not, I will not leave you."said Kagura, pointing her head toward the clothes on the bed. She closed the door firmly behind her, standing outside.Tohru looked at the clothes, her body trembling. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Tohru stood in the kitchen, waiting silently to be told what to do. Mine scurried around the kitchen, holding an elfling in her arms. The child looked at Tohru curiously, poking his head around the woman to look at her. Tohru smiled as best she could for the child, but she was still so tired from the events of yesterday that it hurt to smile. Mine looked at the child in her arms, placing the fidgeting toddler on the ground. The elfling clutched onto Mine's skirt, smiling at Tohru."What is it's name?"asked Tohru, kneeling on the ground. Mine looked at her, a smile creeping onto her lips." Noor Amir Altair, the third." said Mine, kneeling down on the floor."or Nora for short" Tohru giggled, looking at the child, his giant forest green eyes staring at her."Hello Nora, how are you?"asked Tohru, ruffling his lala blond hair. The young elf, hid his face behind Mine."Welo, thanko."said Nora, clutching to Mine. She gently patted his head, kissing his forehead. "He means thank."said Mine, standing from the floor.

Alex stood in the court, his head bowed, and his icy blues closed. The entire room was silent, waiting for the creature to speak."If you do not help the humans, we will all die."said Alex, opening his eyes to face the crowd. The crowd spoke loudly, against themselves, arguing over the matter at hand. Kagura met his piercing gaze, standing to her feet, holding her arms in the air to silence the court."Do you think only of yourselves? Think of the young ones, the rare and most perious gifts we receive." said Kagura, stand next to Alex. Ayame looked over his people, frowning deeply."What does the king say?"asked one of the elders, looking in Ayame's direction. Ayame looked over the crowd, standing to his feet, his golden eyes scrutinizing each elfen lord with great care."How long has it been since the last elfling has died of this plague?"asked Ayame, his eyes filled with remorse. Each member of council looked at the floor, not meeting their king's eyes."Do you remember the funeral?The look on the faces of the people?" asked Ayame, his eyes watering.

Kagura stared at the king, as he spoke to the people of his council, his emotions showing clearly to the members."He's doing much better."Kagura whispered, to Alex, her eyes on Ayame. He held his head high, his sharp golden gaze bearing down on the people in front of him. Alex nodded, as the silence echoed across the room. Hatori stood by Ayame's side, leading his friend carefully back to his throne. "We must act now, and destroy this human before he corrupts the rest of the realm."said Hatori, his voice strong. The crowd stiffened, looking at the man in front of them."How do you think we will do that, Hatori?"came a question from the very back of the room. Everyone turned, stunned expressions on their faces, as the young elf walked through the center of the room, his black rooted and snowy topped hair giving him attentation."We promised years ago after the last war we would never interfere with the humans unless it was harmful to us."said the elf, standing in the front row. Hatori looked at the teen, his eyes scanning the young teen."They are harming us."said Alex, stepping forward. The teen looked up at the older man, his eyes looking over his face."It is not our place to say whether they are harming us or not, that is what was the prince's duty, not ours!" the teen said, his voice rising to be heard. Everyone whispered silently to themselves, either agreeing with the elf or agruing over his point."We need to take action, he left, now it is nolonger his responsbilities, Hatsuharu." Shigure cut in, walking to the young elf. Haru looked up at him, his head high in the air."He is still alive, he has been seen by the Kado of Akyo, we know he lives."said Haru, heatedly.

Tohru stood on the balcony, over-looking the lush elven forest. Uo stood next to her, smiling as they watched the forest creatures played with the elflings. Tohru sighed stepping away from the rails, and leaning leisurely against the tree wall."I think I can do it."said Tohru, her eyes staring far in front of her. Uo looked at her friend, her eyes enlargening."You don't have to, if you don't want to."said Uo, her gaze piercing her friend's fragile soul. Tohru's large eyes filled with tears, as she fell to her knees, clasping the necklace that lay on her neck. Uo, knelt at her friend's side, taking the crying girl in her arms."I have to Uo, not just for these people but, for my mother."Tohru sobbed, burying her head into Uo's chest. Uo stroked Tohru's shoulder length hair, whispering silent encouragement to her friend."I will be always at your side, Tohru, not matter what. Through death and life I will not leave you."said Uo, holding her friend tightly.

Mine watched the two, her eyes looking at the them with new amusement."Now princess Kado, we will see if you are truly the one the prince was talking about." Mine said to herself, holding Noor close."We will see, I am I right Noor?"asked Mine, kissing the child on the forehead. Noor snuggled close, giving her a sloppy kiss.  
"Yeth mama."said Noor.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

A knock sounded at the door, startling Mine from her musings. A young man stood at the door, is flaming orange thrown carelessly over his shoulder."Good morning, Kyo." said Mine, allowing the teen into her home. Kyo stood silently by the door, waiting impatiently for Mine's coming question."So why are you here?" asked Mine, smiling at the boy. Kyo sighed, rolling his eyes at her. "I was sent here by Alex to teach them the sword."said Kyo, running his fingers through his hair. His firey hair fell over his shoulder, held back by a silver band, his skin was sunkissed, bringing out his crimson eyes, his body was light and well built, sturdy and graceful. Mine led him to the girls, smiling."This is our captain of the guard, Kyo, and he will be teaching you two the elven sword."said Mine, motioning her hand to the young elf.

Uo slightly, turning her face away from the young man. Tohru looked at her friend, canfusion playing on her face."Uo, are you alright?"asked Tohru, nudging her friend. Mine placed her hand on Uo's forehead, giggling softly."She's fine, now get to practicing before dinner."said Mine, pushing the two girls toward the male elf. Kyo looked both of them over, his eyes taking careful note of each of their body types."What are you doing!"asked Uo, pulling Tohru behind her. Kyo rolled his eyes, gently slapping Uo on her hand."I am taking note, woman, now shut up."said Kyo, making Uo blush. Mine stood in the corner, giggling soft. Uo crossed her hands over her chest, as Kyo pulled Tohru in front of him, his eyes searching her."Alright, now where is Mine?"asked Kyo, when he was finished. Mine skipped out from the corner, holding a basket in her hands."Measurements and the works, Mine, make sure that it can hold up in any kind of weather, and can be layered, yet light for summer use."said Kyo, sitting on a stool.

Mine lead the girls into the house, giggling as she walked."Well seems you have passed his inspection."said Mine, as Noor, hid behind her. Uo hugged her chest, her cheeks flushed."He has no right to look at us like that!" Uo said heatedly, anger burning in her blue eyes. Tohru looked around confused, trying to understand the argument. Mine just laughed, leading the girls to a room. Taking their measurements, she lead them back outside, where Kyo waited. He held two short swords at his side, each delicately crafted, to fit the wielder."Good, now, ready to begin?"asked the captain, his face stern. Both girls nodded, as he looked at their faces."Follow me." He lead them through a maze of forest, to an arena, carved from the rock, young men practicing on different sides of the large circle."Welcome to the Circle, this is were you will learn from the best and brightest swordsmen, and if you survive, we will let you sleep in the king's house, again."said Kyo, as a small gathering of elfen males encircled them.Tohru looked around nervously, taking a step back into Uo."What do you mean 'again' ?"asked Uo, pulling Tohru into her arms away from the men. The elves laughed, looking at each other."Mine's the king's wife, almost everyone knows that."said one of the guard, leaning on his comrade. 

"Here."said one, tossing both girls thin white tunics. Kyo pointed the girls to a room, carved from the stone, where they could change. They slowly walked to the small room, stepping down the cold stone steps. Uo shut the wooden door behind them, stripping off her forest green tunic, and replacing it with the white one. Tohru pulled her leather jerkin from her body, along with her blue tunic, wasting no time on putting the lighter tunic on to her body. They both stepped out of the room, leaving their other tunics and jerkin in the stone room. "Better, now, this is a short sword, get used to handling it."said Kyo, handing both of them elegant forearm length knives, with delicate runes carved into the light silvery metal. Tohru straggled with the weapon, clasping both hands around the swords handle."Alright?" asked one soldier, coming up behind Tohru, grabbing hold of her arms, holding them into a comfortable position. Tohru blushed wildly, nearly dropping the sword."Careful now, don't drop it on your foot." said the soldier, catching the sword by the sharp blade. Tohru nodded, taking the weapon, carefully in her hands.

Kyo stood in front of Uo, holding his short sword in his hand."Now, charge!" Kyo commanded, watching Uo smirk. She planted her feet, tensing her body for the attack."Ya sure, elfy boy?"asked Uo, mockingly. Kyo rolled his eyes, loosening his muscles. He smirked, and waited, his mind playing the battle sequences over in his head."Whenever you are, mortal."said Kyo, watching Uo's anger flare. She charged, both their swords clashing together, sparks cascading off the blades. They both parried, jumping back from one another. Kyo held his sword ready, waiting patiently for her to catch her breath."Do you give up?"asked Kyo, studying his hands. Uo looked up at the elf, her shirt already soaked with sweat."Never, you spoiled elf!" Uo cried, lunging forward toward the captain. Kyo dodged the attack, coming up behind her and disarming her of the short sword. Uo fell against him, panting and sweating, her legs weak."Ha, you can't even beat me, now that is pathetic." said Kyo, letting her fall to the ground."Shut up, ya stupid elf." said Uo, throwing her boot at him. Kyo dodged it, smirking along with the rest of the soldiers, 

"It seems little miss mortal is tired." one soldier mocked, falling, somehow gracefully, to the ground. Uo stood to her feet, cracking her neck. Tohru just watched her, trying hard not to let the sword fall onto her foot."I thought you did great." said Tohru, walking slowly up to Uo. The soldiers quieted, returning back to their duties. Kyo placed his short sword into a scabbard, smirking as he approached the girls."Dinner, unless you two would like to stay out here and starve."said Kyo, walking past them into the forest.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

Tohru looked out the window, her thoughts playing through her head like ballerinas, dancing in and out of the scene. Uo and she now stayed at Kyo's house, another huge tree, but with a manly presence in the air. It was warm and comforting, like sitting near the fire, watching the flames dance. As Tohru thought, a song reached her ears, stirring something deep within her, waking her senses."What is that?" Tohru asked herself, as she opened the window. The song was beautiful, soothing and sweet, yet at the same time urgent and sorrowful. She did not understand what is meant, but she somehow knew it was important for her to listen carefully. Soon she heard what she could not moments ago, words translated to her tongue.

_'The hope is fading, diming, dying, falling, no longer there.  
Why is there such sorrow and grief, why such despair?  
Can we not hear her, crying out, her voice low and sad?  
Can we not feel, her hands reach out to us, all weathered and dead?  
Why can we no longer see her?  
Why does she hide away in fear?  
Why do we do nothing to protect her?  
Can you not help her, her wings bent and broken?  
Can she ever fly again, or are the sands of life broken?  
Can I no longer cry to her, hide my tears in her?  
She knows me well and seeks me out but she cannot find me.  
She looks and searches and finds no one.  
Her heart dead as winter, her eyes lifeless portals.  
Can I not help her, when she aches and bleeds?  
I can no longer find her, her aching heart, her dying eyes, her weathered arms.  
Though they reach for me.'_

Tears streamed down Tohru's face, as she clutched her chest. She felt it, the heart ache of the cry earth. She needed to protect them, to help them as best she could, she could no longer hide and weep, she needed to live on. Tohru got up from her bed, throwing a cloak on over her night dress, as she slowly walked from her room. She made her way to Uo's room, knocking gently on the door."Uo, it's me."said Tohru, before opening the door. Uo sat silently in her nightdress, facing her window, a vacant stare lingering on her face."Uo?"Tohru questioned settling down beside her bed. The older girl sighed, looking at her, a smile on her face.

"What is it Tohru?"asked Uo, patting Tohru's head. Tohru sighed slightly, leaning back against the bed.

"Did you hear that song?"asked Tohru, staring up into Uo's blue eyes. Uo looked down at her friend, her brows knitting together in thought.

"No Tohru, I didn't, why is someone singing outside?"asked Uo, opening her window and listening closely to the empty night. Tohru looked out the window, hearing nothing but the rustling wind in the branches of the trees."I hear nothing Tohru, go back to bed."said Uo, shutting the window, with a final slam. Tohru looked at her friend, her large eyes gathering tears at the corners.

"But Uo, I..I heard something out there, it was a song, soft and gently, like a..a blot of brocade." explained Tohru, as Uo, lead her to the door. Uo smirked, gently pushing the younger girl toward the waiting door. She gracefully opened the elegant door, shoving Tohru gently from the room.

"Good night, Tohru, and sleep well."said Uo, shutting the door in her friend's face. Tohru slowly made her way down the hall, her face downcast, tears threatening to fall.  
She looked out the window, staring into the starry night sky. She clutched the necklace, a warm glow illuminating from the center of the flower. She looked down at the flower, her eyes widening in surprise as she saw, for the first time a crystal in the the center of the flower.

"What is this?" Tohru asked herself, looking closely at the pendant. It glowed all the more, shinging brighter than a star."Was this the thing singing?" Tohru looked to the moon, her heart throbbing painfully in her chest, as she did."What's happening?" Tohru whispered, never tearing her eyes from the large white circle in the dark sky. The crystal shone brighter, so bright that Tohru shielded her eyes from the light."Why is it doing this!" Tohru nearly screamed, as the light began to burn her hand. Doors flew open, guards rushing out into the hall. Uo stood staring in wonder at her friend as she screamed in agony, clutching her hand. Kyo rushed to her, yanking the necklace from her neck, pulling the flowering pendant from her palm. Tohru fell limp in his arms, her hand clutching her now useless wrist.

"Are you all right?" asked Kyo, gently easing her on to the floor, waving a hand to one of the guards. Tohru's hand shook, tears rolling down her pale cheeks, pain running through lithe body.

"What happened!"asked Uo, kneeling down next to her friend, taking her into an embrace. Kyo shrugged, looking down at the necklace in his hand. His eyes widened in recongition and surprise. He rolled the pendant in his hand, holding it gently as he looked at it's surface.

"This is the prince's, isn't it?" Kyo asked, kneeling down to exanime Tohru's hand. Tohru nodded dumbly, holding out her numb hand. Kyo gently took hand in his, opening the closed hand, his eyes widening all the more."It has reacted to the moon, which is not a good sign, Tohru."said Kyo, gently closing her hand. "Hatori will be here soon"  
Tohru nodded, resting her trobbing head in the crook of Uo's neck. Uo gently stroked Tohru's hair, whispering silent apologies to her friend. Moments later the guard walked down the hallway, Hatori following closely behind him, a leather bag thrown carelessly over his plain grey tunic and black pants. "Hatori." Kyo said plainly, as the older man knelt next to Tohru and Uo. He took Tohru's hand in his, opening her palm to stare down at the burn. He frowned, blowing on the wound carefully. Tohru shivered, taking a sharp intake of breath.

"The necklace must be looking for him." Hatori whispered to himself, as the skin around the wound lifted covering the wound. Tohru winced, clutching Uo tighter, as her skin stretched to cover the burn. Hatori pressed the skin gently to the wound, whispering words under his breath. A dull light flashed as stayed a moment, before disappearing into Hatori's skin. Tohru looked at her palm, her eyes widening as she looked at the mark left by the pendant. A star-shaped outline remained on her skin, intricately drawn on her palm."Better now, hmm?"asked Hatori, looking at her surprised expression. Tohru nodded, tracing the outline with her finger. "I have to ask you a question, is that alright?"asked Hatori, watching her closely. Tohru looked at him, nodding."What happened?"

Tohru folded her hands in her lap, looking down at the floor."I was walking in the hall, and the pendant began to glow, and I looked at the moon, and my heart began to beat faster, and faster, the pendant began to burn my hand, it got brighter and brighter, it wouldn't get off my hand, then I screamed, and Kyo ripped it off my neck." explained Tohru, shyly looking toward the window. Hatori listened quietly, his eyes darkening in deep thought.

"Did anything happen before hand?"asked Kyo, looking down at the necklace in his hand. Tohru nodded.

"Yes, there was a song, but I couldn't tell where it was coming from, so I went to Uo." said Tohru, confusion now furrowing her pale brows. Hatori looked at Tohru sharply, his seeming to see right through her.

"What was the song about, can you recite it?"asked Hatori, urgence in his cold voice. Tohru nodded quickly, looking franticly at the elder elf. Hatori, stood, whispering in Kyo's ear.

"Tohru, come with us, Uo may come to."said Kyo, leading the three a quiet room. Tohru and Uo followed behind Hatori, never losing sight of the men in front of them. They reached a large drawing room."Go ahead, recite it, but don't sing it could be end badly." said Kyo, a warning hidden in his voice. Tohru nodded, reciting the song, forming the words clearly. As she finished silence eneveloped the room, each deep in thought over the song.

"It seems someone is trying to tell us something."said Hatori, leaning back a large pale oaken chair.


End file.
